It is a goal for golfers to reduce the total number of swings needed to complete a round of golf, thus reducing their total score. To achieve that goal, golfers may often desire to hit a golf ball a long distance. The distance the golf ball travels depends on both the skill of the golfer and the equipment used by the golfer. With respect to the golf club, the construction of a striking face, along with other elements of the club, has an effect on the outgoing speed of a ball when struck by the club. For example, as the striking face contacts the golf ball, the striking face may provide a spring-like effect, adding to the speed of the golf ball as it leaves the club face.